


Over a Plate of Pancakes

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by K by Cigarettes After Sex.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Over a Plate of Pancakes

“Spence?”

For months, the two of you had been having a sexual relationship. It was working for you, but when you asked for the check at your favorite restaurant, you could see that something behind his eyes had changed. Normally, after making love at your apartment or his, you’d head out to grab something to eat - usually pancakes. He’d get blueberry topping and you’d get strawberry. It had become your tradition, but while you’d usually fall into an easy conversation about work, Dr. Who, or whatever new movie happened to be out, now, he was looking at you as though you were the only person he ever wanted to see again. “You okay, Spence?”

He reached across the table and placed his hand on top of yours. You’d been intimate so many times before that it surprised you how vulnerable you felt in this moment. “Y/N,” he started, his voice shaking from nervousness. “I know that what we’ve been to each other for the last few months has been working, b-but I feel differently now.”

You’d been feeling the same. At first, you’d clung to each other after a bad case, the feel of each other’s bodies the anchors you needed to remain tethered to the world, but recently, not only had you been craving his touch no matter the time, but you’d found yourself looking forward to the after glow. The way you’d look at each other. The way he’d smile at you. The pancakes. The cuddling on the couch. “How so?” you asked. You prayed you hadn’t miscalculated the look in his eyes. 

“I want more,” he said, the hope in his eyes bringing a smile to your face. “I want you more than just after a case. I want to brag about you to our friends. A relationship…I want a relationship with you.” He took a deep breath and started rambling. “If you don’t want the same thing, I don’t think I can continue this, because I can’t get you out of my head, Y/N. I can’t do just sex anymore. I want you more than that.”

“Spence, chill,” you laughed, placing your other hand on top of his. “I’ve kind of been feeling the same way lately.” Your grip tightened around his hand, and in a moment of rarity, you blushed. “So are we gonna give this a try? A real, full-on relationship?”

With a smile, he stood up from the table and came to sit at your side, brushing his lips against yours ever so slightly before excitedly taking your lips in the sweetest kiss you’d ever experienced. 

—-

Nearly three months later, you wondered if you could actually be happier. “Spence, come back to bed,” you whispered. He’d gotten up to use the restroom and decided to relight the candle that had gone out. “I’m gonna be the needy girlfriend that wants to cuddle after sex.”

Spencer chuckled and climbed back into bed, pulling back the covers and sidling up next to your body, inhaling the scent of your skin as you pulled your hair out of his way. “That’s fine by me. Can we stay like this forever?” he smiled against you, kissing the nape of your neck. 

“What? Naked and in bed together? Eternally happy? I could get behind that.” You turned back into him, your arm tucked between you both as you came to lay on top of him again. “I think I could get used to it just being you and me.”

“Me too,” he whispered. His tongue darted out to taste your bottom lip. His right hand came around and glided up the small of your back, leaving goosebumps in its wake. As you curled into him, raking your fingers lightly against his neck, his fingers made their way into your hair. 

Now that the two of you were officially together, there was no need for quickness or secrets. After you made love, you’d do it again any again, craving each other’s touch like a cigarette. “You wanna go for breakfast in the morning?” you asked. 

“Definitely. I need pancakes.”

You giggled against his neck and fell back into position as the little spoon. “You know when we first started this relationship, the more-than-sex one, I was petrified that the sex was just playing with our heads and we weren’t actually meant to have a romantic relationship?”

“Really?” he asked. “I always knew we could work, but I’m glad you took the chance on us.”

You grabbed his hand and brought it underneath your breast. “Me too.”

Spencer kissed the soft spot behind your ear, his whispers rolling through you as smoothly as the turn of a page. “This is just as amazing as I knew it would be.”


End file.
